Star Trek Magazine issue 137
(US) (UK) |Cover date=March/April 2008 |Pages=100 | image2=STM US issue 10 PX cover.jpg }} Issue 137 (US issue #10) of Star Trek Magazine was the March/April 2008 issue. This issue focused specifically on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, celebrating the fifteenth anniversary of the series' premiere. From this issue, the magazine was reduced in size - from 9 inches wide x 12 inches high to 8 x 11. For this issue, and future 100-page specials, a different binding format was used - the magazine was perfect bound instead of saddle-stitched. Contents ;Far Beyond the Stars :Paul Simpson on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. ;Hailing Frequencies: :*The new revealed. :* updates: Chris Pine and Karl Urban, Writer's Guild strike impact; Tyler Perry, Ben Cross and other cast. :*"Day to Honor Star Trek Writers" strike event. :*William Shatner selected as celebrity ambassador to Star Trek The Tour. :*StarTrek.com layoffs. :*Michael Okuda designs logo. :*Patrick Stewart and Malcolm McDowell present William Shatner with the Jules Verne Lifetime Achievement Award. :*IDW Publishing reveals Star Trek: Second Stage titles. ;Interview - Karl Urban - "Urban Legend" :by Ian Spelling. ;Interview - Anton Yelchin - "Made in Russia" :by Ian Spelling. ;Treknology :Slowing light, leak detection systems, planetary classification system, warp drive. ;What They Left Behind :A look back at Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Each season overview includes Previously on Star Trek, detailing continuity points, The Saga Continues, indicating where plot points reappear, and Side Trips, covering the novels and comics taking place during the time period in question. The DS9 Years for each season (The Voyager Years for Season 8) presents a brief synopsis of events and key actors involved, as well as information on events in the wider Star Trek franchise. ;Season 1 :Finding The New Frontier :Andrew Lane looks at the history of space stations, and why such as setting would be useful for a Star Trek series. ;Season 2 :An Unwilling Pupil :Robert Greenberger explores the Odo-Quark relationship. ;Interview - Avery Brooks - "Like Father..." :by Paul Simpson. ;Season 3 :Time: The Final Frontier :Robert T. Jeschonek on the timeframes explored by the series. ;Season 4 :Embracing the ''Star Trek Universe'' :Keith R.A. DeCandido on how Deep Space Nine based itself in established Trek continuity. ;Season 5 :Lessons in Love :Jill Sherwin looks at romance and relationships on Deep Space Nine. ;Interview - Cirroc Lofton - "...Like Son" :by Paul Simpson. ;Season 6 :The Cleanest Finish :David A. McIntee tells how Deep Space Nine s serialized nature was no bad thing, and compares the series with the soap opera genre. ;Season 7 :Just Add Bajor :Terri Osborne on the two lives of Benjamin Sisko: Starfleet captain, and Emissary of the Prophets. ;Station Roll Call :The status of the key Deep Space Nine characters as of the start of Warpath. ;Season 8 :All The Galaxy's A Stage :David R. George III on the characters and storyline in the DS9 relaunch. ;Drawing the Station :Andrew Steven Harris looks at the portrayal of Deep Space Nine through its various comic incarnations. ;A Fistful of Data :Count-up in ?, Women on the Klingon High Council. Lost and Found - Rene Auberjonois rips off his Odo makeup at the end of filming . ;Fiction extract :Star Trek: Terok Nor: Day of the Vipers ;Replicator :A Sea of Troubles, The Oppressor's Wrong, The Insolence of Office; Sword of Damocles; "Year Four, Issue 5", "Alien Spotlight: Andorians", "Alien Spotlight: Orions"; TOS Season 1 HD DVD; release schedule. ;Communicator ;Next Issue ;Endgame :Larry Nemecek on his favourite DS9 episodes, and his memories of the final day's shooting. 137